Legends:AG-2G
O Canhão laser quadruplo AG-2G da Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia foi um poderoso canhão laser quadruplo, dois deles estavam instalados na Millennium Falcon, um no topo e o outro na parte inferior da nave, o primeiro instalado por Lando Calrissian e mais tarde modificados por Han Solo, onde esse adicionou o canhão ventral. As [[Legends:Fragata classe Lancer|Fragatas classe Lancer]] imperiais tinha vinte desses canhões lasers montados, para uso contra caças estelares que se moviam rapidamente.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Descrição left|thumb|180px|Esquemática do AG-2G Os canhões extraiam energia diretamente do núcleo de poder Quadex. Os cicladores de potência melhorados, alimentação de gás de alto volume e atuadores de laser modificados (com cristais de energização maiores) aumentarão consideravelmente a energia de saída do canhão e a arma poderia destruir um caça TIE com um único tiro. Os conjuntos de resfriamento e compressores aprimorados permitiram fogo prolongado sem o risco de superaquecimento. O acoplamento divisor dispersava o feixe de energia, forçando os escudos do alvo a desviar energia simultaneamente de dois tiros aumentando a probabilidade de sobrecarregar os escudos e infligir maiores danos. Os canos do laser disparavam um de cada vez, seguindo a rotação do artilheiro, e tinha uma taxa de fogo de 1,32 segundos para cada cano. A torre utilizava pedais para o artilheiro girar a arma para a esquerda ou direita, e varas de controle vertical para mover para cima ou para baixo. A própria torre poderia rodar automaticamente através da utilização de um suporte giratório e dos comandos de um computador de direcionamento de alvo tático. A área de controle principal do canhão era acessível através de escadas e tubos de acesso. Na frente do assento do artilheiro estavam os controles principais, que incluíam empunhaduras de disparo duplas com gatilhos embutidos. O computador de direcionamento de alvo tático estava ligeiramente acima dos controles principais. Diversos mostradores e botões na parede esquerda constituíram os indicadores de estado do sistema. Havia também um painel de acesso de manutenção nas proximidades. Os visores foram feitos de transparisteel, e os pedais direcionais ficavam situados perto desses visores. Abaixo do chão estava a base da plataforma giratória. Para o canhão em si, tinha um braço de sustentação horizontal, quatro canos do laser, seguindo de servos na parte superior da torre, uma unidade de resfriamento do laser perto dos dois canos superiores, e o suporte giratório perto da metade dos dois canos superiores que foi conectada aos braços do suporte horizontal. Os computadores de direcionamento de alvo também foram projetados para aumentar as habilidades do artilheiro, eram precisos até a distancia máxima da arma e podiam se travar em qualquer alvo maior do que quatro metros de comprimento que permanece dentro da faixa de varredura por mais de 1,5 segundos. No entanto, isso foi ineficaz contra a maioria dos modelos TIE imperiais. A posição dos canhões na Falcon, combinada com o projeto total, fez com que sua linha de fogo convergisse em uma cunha em torno da nave. Assim, Solo e Chewbacca muitas vezes realizavam apostas sobre quem era melhor atirando nos canhões quádruplos, com mortos marcados nessa área—apelidada de Pista do Dinheiro—levando uma dupla recompensa. Os canhões poderiam ser ativados por controle remoto, evitando assim se comunicar com o piloto através de um transponder. Quando Calrissian tinha a nave, o controle remoto era através de pedais auxiliares na cabine. Solo instalou controladores de para substituir estes pedais, devido ao seu desenho estranho e a necessidade de Chewbacca de espaço para as pernas. Aparições *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Crucible'' }} Fontes *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon: A 3-D Owner's Guide'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notes and references Categoria:Produtos da Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia Categoria:Armas de espaçonaves Categoria:Canhões lasers quádruplos